


Core Difference

by Pgirl



Category: A.T.O.M., Alpha Teens On Machines
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pgirl/pseuds/Pgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know the core difference between you and me, Bogey? I don't put up my best Oliver Twist personification when Paine's mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Core Difference

It's not fair... it's just not fair, it's cruel, even.  
Why oh why did Paine hire me, if all I get are comments of how useless I am.  
"Out of the way Bogey, you don't want to get hurt." Was what Samantha always told me when every metal device in the room was flying once more. Geez, thanks for the heads up, bitch.  
"I don't think you'll get this, so get lost." That was Spydah, as I watched over his shoulder. Like I was some silly kid. Newsflash, I DO get what you're doing. I might not have Spydah's 'Brilliance' considering machines, but I do have some skills considering them. I growled as I returned to my black motorcycle, my pride and joy; Viper. Although it couldn't fly or anything flashy like Hawk's, it does have some nifty upgrades, and those upgrades where designed by me, one and only. I loosened some bolts, but ended with a squirt of motor-oil in my face. I backed away, and somehow slipped over that same oil, falling down and taking my bike with me. I would've been stuck for quite a while, if it wasn't for some gigantic hand snatching me away just before my bike fell on my legs.  
"Easy there, you might get hurt." It was Flesh, as he put me down.  
"Thanks for the warning, big guy." I thanked him, but something in me was angered by the fact that he helped me. "I could've handled it, ya know!" I yelled. "What do you think I am? Some helpless child"  
"Peh, that's the last time I'll help you out." With that, he left. I felt kinda sorry, Flesh was the only one here I could actually talk to. His scarce intelligence made him less arrogant than the rest of the crew walking around (Including me, I know, stop bitching). But the more I was thinking about him, the sadder I fell. He was the gang's main idiot, but his gigantic power made him very usefull. I sighed, as I started the non-risky chore of polishing my bike. Everybody here... had something that put them mile-high above the average human. And me...? Am I nothing else then a scapegoat? Someone to get mad at without the danger of being tortured, get stuff thrown at you, or be thrown yourself Is that it! Is that all I am!  
"This blows..." I muttered underneath my breath.  
"What does?" Spydah said, while this time peeking over my shoulder.  
"You do!" I yelled, turning around and facing him. "Acting like I don't know shit! And yet you're itching to see me work on Viper. Why! Jealous? Surprised that a mere human can pull of such tricks"  
"Did I... say something wrong?" Spydah tried, but when I'm pissed, I'm like the energizer bunny, I just keep going and going and going.  
"Yes you did! You and everybody else here have been acting so goddam arrogant, like I'm some idiot, only hired to sneer and yell at! Well guess what, if that's all what that asshole Paine wants from me, I quit"  
"Uhm, Bogey"  
"Not now Flesh! And another thing, if Paine, or anyone else here diminishes me one last time, I am gonna take a power-drill and shove it right up their"  
"You want it... where?" I heard from behind me. That shadow cast over me, that soft voice, mocking curiousity. It would've made other people squirm, including me, if I wasn't so ticked off. But right now, I just turned around fiercely.  
"Fuck you, Paine!" I said, giving him the finger. I heard some gasps, and I knew it was stupid.  
"What did you say?" Again that dangerously soft voice, which acted as a warning. But I took it as a challenge, Paine isn't going to bring me down. I once again rose my middle-finger.  
"You heard me: Fuck you, Paine." I repeated. This angered Paine, as he forcefully grabbed my head. The experience was awfull, as if thousands of pins and needles were tearing my head apart. I screamed, struggled and clawed at the hand that was providing this torture. After a while my body just...stopped functioning. The pain was somehow blocking out any other command my brain gave out. After another while, I felt myself dropping to the ground.  
"Let that be a warning, you stupid mut. You'd better treat your leader with some respect." Paine said, as a struggled to get at least up my hands and knees.  
"Son of a..." And once again, I was subjected to his so called 'Paine-grip'. It was a bit shorter this time, but enough to get the message trough... with other people. As I once more got on my knees, I saw Paine's glowing hand.  
"Alright, is there something you'd like to say to me?" He asked, expecting an apology. No such luck, I thought to myself as I smiled weakly.  
"Please Sir, can I have some more?"

I don't know how long I was out, but when I woke up, I was at Spydah's lab, on a medical table and a covering me. I wanted to turn, but my body was aching really bad.  
"Finally up he? It has been three days." I heard Flesh say, and I turned my head to see him.  
"I did?" I weakly asked. "How long has Paine..." I didn't finish my sentence, wincing.  
"I went away after half an hour. It wasn't nice to watch." Flesh said.  
"Three hours to be exactly." Spydah popped up from behind Flesh. "At that time your heartbeat and breath were dangerously uneven. Paine wanted to teach you a lesson, not kill you"  
"Oh, really? I thought he found me lesser then each of you... that he hired me purely as punching bag. I mean, I don't have your brains or Flesh's power... I'm much weaker then anybody here on every account." I sadly turned away. Now that my rage was away, it made place for a minority complex.  
"You know the core difference between you and me, Bogey? I don't put up my best Oliver Twist personification when Paine's mad." Spydah said, as a way to cheer me up. And it worked. He called me 'Different' not 'Inferior' or 'Lesser', that felt good. I sat up, feeling slightly dizzy.  
"He had it coming"  
"And that is Exactly why you're here." Paine was standing in the doorway, I winced and held my head, remembering the incident more accurate now that the instigater was here. "You might not have supernatural power or brain capacity, but you have wits, an attitude and ego the size of Lee industries main building, you balance on the rope between bravery and stupidity and concerning so called street smarts, you excel even Spydah. Those things can be weaknesses, but you use them as your strenghts. That, little doggy, is why I hired you"  
"That's good to hear, chief. But just be glad there isn't anything like a union in this bussiness." I joked, Paine just rolled his eyes and left. With renewed confidence, I sprang up and went back to fiddle on Viper once more, feeling better then I had in days.

Who rocks!


End file.
